


The Phwoaring Theatre Trip

by Basmathgirl



Series: The Phwoaring Series [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna and the Doctor go to the theatre, and encounter a slight hiccup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Theatre

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** They just fell into my pocket, officer; honest!  
>  **A/N:** this was written in response to a prompt requested by **Laudevert** on fanfiction.net.

Donna viewed herself in the mirror as she washed her hands. That woman was really pissing her off.

This theatre trip had sounded wonderful when they’d first stumbled on the idea. It was the very first night of this production, ever, and Donna was beyond excited about it! She had been given the text to read in school and had instantly fallen in love with it before they had been taken to see a special matinee. She’d sat enraptured throughout the whole thing, and here she was getting the chance to see the original. Not only that, but she was going to meet all the cast and the author afterwards too! Could life get any better? She really loved the Doctor at times... But not in THAT way, she added to herself. Okay, they might partake in a little slap and tickle every so often, during the day, but things weren’t like that. They were friends; with added benefits. Lots of added benefits.

Which begged the question: why was she so pissed off with that woman?

Since they’d sat down in their box seats some woman wearing far too much bling and not enough dress had been giving him the once over, the twice over and had worked her way up to probably the twentieth over by now! The woman obviously fancied him good and proper! How dare she act that way in front of Donna? Couldn’t she see they were together?! The stupid cow! Donna had tried glaring at her a couple of times, but the woman had kept her eyes (beneath her enviable ginger hair, since who wouldn’t want to be ginger?) permanently focused on the Doctor from her close proximity in the dress circle. Oooh, it made her blood boil!

On the plus side, she had worked up plenty of anger for them to use later; and she knew how much he loved her being angry. That brought a happy smirk to her face. She would be able to tell him all about this when they got back home to their bedroom, and could re-enact the whole scenario for him. Even now she could imagine how arousing he would find that. She wanted to laugh with glee. And she would have done if she hadn’t have left the ladies toilet facilities and found that the woman had accosted him as he waited for her, and was chatting away nineteen to the dozen.

“Here she is!” the Doctor instantly greeted the sight of Donna as she approached them. He reached out to grasp her hand and pulled her towards the talkative woman. “Donna, I’d like you to meet Amy. Amy, my Donna,” he introduced them to each other.

“Nice to meet you,” Donna forced herself to say; she would have forced herself to shake the woman’s hand too, but it hadn’t been offered and she wasn’t feeling genial enough to make the first move. “Where’s your bloke then?”

“He’s just gone to get me a drink,” Amy replied, clearly fascinated by the people I front of her. “Rory loves to look after me.”

Donna tried not to eye her up and down, she really did, but this was the sort of woman who expected ~~men~~ people to fall all over her with sweet words and gestures, that much was obvious. Well not Donna Noble! People had to earn her respect. If they didn’t, they could just as easily earn a good smacking. Or in the Doctor’s case, sometimes both. She couldn’t help the saucy glance at him as she thought that. Perhaps he’d like that touch later?

Judging by the way he hastily adjusted his collar he’d guessed something of what she was thinking. “Did you want anything to drink, Donna?” he thought to ask; probably as a cover-up.

Donna smiled her sweetest smile at him. “Thank you, but no. I’d much rather you stay right here next to me,” she simpered. Just to add a bit of emphasis, she rubbed a hand briefly on his bottom, underneath his jacket.

He gave a faint squeak in answer. “Really? It’d be no trouble,” he muttered.

Donna was very pleased with the stunned way his eyebrows had shot up into his hairline. Still got it! So she decided to add a little bit more, and reached up to close the small distance between them in order to kiss his cheek. “You are always so thoughtful,” she purred by his ear. “And you shall be rewarded.” She could almost feel the juices stirring within him as she gripped his hand. One point to Donna!

“Doctor?!” the Amy woman exclaimed in question; but any further conversation was cut off by the interval bell sounding.

The Doctor grinned with unbounded enthusiasm. “Come on, Donna! I don’t want to miss a second,” he encouraged her. It was only then that he thought to turn back to Amy. “It was lovely to meet you, Amy. Tell Rory I’m sorry I missed meeting him.” And then he was dragging Donna back into the auditorium, bubbling away with excitement.

“How did you get chatting to her?” Donna asked him as nonchalantly as she could as they resumed their seats.

“She came over and asked if I was Doctor John Smith,” he readily supplied. “She told me she had seen a picture of me somewhere.”

‘Probably on her camera phone,’ Donna thought, ‘or the one emblazoned in her memory from gawping at you for an hour and half!’ Not that he seemed to have noticed, thank goodness. So she rewarded him by placing her hand high up on his inner thigh, and gently caressed him. He seemed very pleased with that.

“What did I do to deserve that?” he whispered to her in the growing gloom as the house lights went down.

“Nothing, Spaceman. Absolutely nothing at all,” she whispered back with delight.

~o~o~

She gained several happy grins from him as the play progressed, and not all of them were for the onstage performance. At one point she thought he was going to poke a hole through her hand. Teasing him like that was exquisite... Well, it had been, until she caught sight of Amy still looking at him with a great deal of longing. Yeah, dream on, love! Although Donna couldn’t understand why Amy was ogling the Doctor when the bloke sitting next to her didn’t look too bad. Not that Donna was into cradle snatching or anything, so she quickly diverted her attention onto matters in hand...

“You minx!” the Doctor mumbled into her ear during the end applause. “I know I said I was going to enjoy this show as much as you, but... I hadn’t expected this level of enjoyment.”

Donna merely smirked back at him as she continued to applaud loudly. Sometimes words weren’t necessary!

~o~o~

“Isn’t that the Doctor? One of his former selves?” Rory asked Amy with some surprise when the house lights went back up. “And that’s one of his former companions!” He recognised the woman from the images the TARDIS had shown them; she’d been the very last one.

“Yes,” Amy had hissed back at him. “That’s Donna. They were being _incredibly_ friendly together just then. I think there’s something going on between the pair of them if you ask me.”

Rory watched them, and wondered exactly the same thing. Did River know about this? And more importantly, should they ever mention it? He decided he would have a quiet word with their version of the Doctor, if Amy didn’t wade in any of her questions first. ‘If’ being the operative word.

~o~o~

Back home in the TARDIS, Donna was feeling both tired and elated. The show had been wonderful (once she had stopped worrying about that Amy woman), the cast had been extremely friendly, and the author...! She could have kissed him, he was so lovely. Not that she would have done, because there was only one man she was genuinely interested in doing that to. Or Martian man, to be more specific.

The Doctor sent them off into the vortex, and then sidled up to her. “Are you going to tell me now what all that was about?” he asked her whilst wrapping his long arms around her waist.

“What was what?” she countered, so he gave her a knowing look.

“Donna, you don’t normally start fondling me when sitting watching your favourite shows; especially when I haven’t done anything to deserve it. So come on, out with it, why did you have the sudden urge to yank me off?” He pinned her with his steady gaze, daring her to pretend it hadn’t happened.

She took in a deep breath, and then admitted, “Actually, you had deserved it. No, hear me out because I know you don’t believe me, but.... That woman you met in the interval; that wasn’t pure chance. She set the whole thing up. I saw her, you see, ogling you during the performance.” She then contemplated him. “Did you really not notice the fact that she clearly fancied you?” she asked incredulously.

He shook his head; well he wasn’t going to admit that he had known she had fancied him, was he. He hadn’t known about the planned part anyway. A lot of women went for his obvious boyish charms and good looks. “I thought she recognised me from somewhere, but didn’t give it much thought beyond that. And I honestly didn’t give her any thought once you had your hand inside my trousers, doing all sorts of things to me,” he said with a happy grin. He leaned in to whisper seductively, “There were only two ways that could have been better; if you’d have used your mouth, and if I’d been allowed to do it back to you.”

“You haven’t lost your chance, since we can do whatever we like in here without causing offence,” she replied breathily. She liked the idea of him reciprocating, very much!

“Well, I’m still ready and waiting for you to finish the job,” he said keenly.

“Are you? Oh dear! You must be stiff after all that effort to control yourself,” she sympathised. “Do you want me to have a look?”

“I want you to do more than that!” he replied enthusiastically, leading her over to the jumpseat. “Can you guess what comes next?”

‘You,’ would have been her answer, but instead she took pity on him and undid his trousers before pulling them and his boxers down to release his wanting flesh. Yes, he was very ready for her ministrations, gagging for it almost. Her fingertips had definitely left him wanting her mouth, and who was she to refuse him? So she pushed him down onto the seat and knelt before him, placing herself between his open knees.

“My poor Spaceman,” she crooned, deliberately wafting her breath across his arousal. “So gorgeous,” she added as she kissed his shaft. "And ready....” She added another kiss. “...and sexy....” She licked the head, tasting and enjoying the tiny droplets there. He was whimpering now on the jumpseat, eagerly waiting to see what her mouth, tongue and lips would do to him next. “Do you want to touch me, Timeboy?” He nodded in reply. “Where? Tell me where.”

“Your... Your cu-” he stuttered out before groaning as she sucked lightly on him.

She had him right where she wanted him; right where he wanted; the most powerful being in the universe. It was intoxicating! She wanted him in her, so she sucked down hard and reclaimed him as belonging to her. He instantly pulsed in her mouth and yelled out his release with a howl. She loved it when he howled!

The Doctor sat back on the jumpseat and panted heavily. “Give me a minute and I’ll...you,” he said faintly, gesturing towards her stomach. He then leant forward and kissed her passionately on the mouth. “Thank you, that was as a good as the first time.”

She ran a hand lovingly over his hair. “Why don’t we go and get more comfortable; after you’ve helped me out of this dress,” she offered in seductive tones.

He beamed his megawatt smile at her. “Great idea! I get the feeling there’s something you want to show me in the bedroom.”

“You know me too well,” she replied with a smirk, and grabbed hold of his knee to pull herself up into a standing position. With a wiggle of her bottom at him, she sashayed towards the bedroom.

~o~o~

He closed the bedroom door quietly behind him. Donna was standing next to the bed, still dressed, but with her back to him; so she was obviously working herself up for him. The grin on his face was making the most of its stay there.

Donna swivelled round to glare at him. “How dare you allow that woman to talk to you!” she demanded, hoping she was being angry enough for his tastes. He instantly took a submissive stance, and she knew he was okay with this; in fact he was enjoying it. “Get over here where I can see you properly.”

The Doctor calmed walked over to her; his eyes blazed with desire as he gazed at her body. “What do you want me to do?” he asked softly.

“On the bed!” she said as forcefully as she could. “You have duties to perform. Then we’ll see who you really belong to.”

He complied, stripping off his jacket, tie and shirt as he did so. That last bit she said was a puzzle though. “Who else could I possibly belong to, Donna?”

Her nostrils flared in anger. “Certainly not to that bitch Amy! She may have thought her eyes claimed you all evening, but you are mine! I saw what she tried to do, pressing herself near you during the interval, but sod that for a game of soldiers; you belong to me.”

She was almost baring her teeth at him, and the Doctor was amazed to see Donna behave so possessively. It was as if… as if she loved him! He held in a smirk of smugness at the thought. Instead he replied, “What can I do to prove that I’m yours?”

Something flickered in her eyes, a vulnerability that he wanted to kiss away. “You know what to do. Love my body,” she ordered him, and thrust her cleavage nearer to him.

Well, if that was where she wanted him to start… he placed large, open mouthed kisses across her breasts as he fumbled with the zip of the dress at the back. He peeled off each item of her clothing, one by one, as he delicately kissed every inch of flesh that he bared. It was such a shame to toss her bra aside, considering how pretty it was with all the fine pink lace and tiny bows that decorated it; but his goal was her breasts, and he was determined to show them a great deal of love and attention.

He pulled Donna’s torso down onto the mattress with him as he showered her stomach with butterfly kisses and removed her matching pink knickers. “I love how you match up your underwear,” he gleefully told her with a chuckle.

“Oi! Timeboy! Keep your mind on the job!” she chastised him; so he reapplied his mind and his lips to the task in question.

With gentle pressure from his fingertips, he opened her thighs and then her folds to allow his tongue to lick and swoop over her increasingly aroused flesh. He felt her buck as he lightly nipped her clit. That was what he had been waiting for, his chance to send her sky-high. A wolfish grin adorned his features when he lifted his head to briefly glimpse her face. Yes she was close now, he noted; and then he plunged in with his tongue, seeking out the most sensitive spots to caress with the very tip.

His mouth was sprayed with delicious moisture and he knew he''d completed part of his task, if he wanted to stop; but he didn’t want to. This was too enjoyable, so he continued as Donna shrieked and squirmed beneath him, clutching the bedsheet with ecstasy as he drove her on through orgasm after orgasm. Finally she hit him on the head. “Stop, damn you! I can’t take anymore!” she yelled out.

He lifted his head and grinned goofily at her. “Are you sure because I don’t mind continuing?” he tried to entice her; although his cock was saying otherwise.

Donna was panting, trying hard to catch her breath. “What are you trying to do? Kill me? It’s a bloody good way to go.”

“Well, you did have quite a few attempts there.” He sat up and wiped her juices from his mouth. “Shall I start working my way up again?”

She just waved a hand loosely at him. “Whatever,” she faintly said.

Now he could smirk, and started at her knee, kissing a path that led up over her stomach, passed her breasts, onto that yummy neck and then he was at her jaw, before he possessively took her mouth. “You belong to me too,” he murmured between kisses, “and I am not letting you go.”

He then slid into her body to take full possession; she was so wet and willing for him! He couldn’t release more sound than a few grunts and groans of pleasure as they continued to be one, moving together, as desire played out in such sweet agony. With a howl he cum, trembling as he did so before melting onto her and into her waiting arms. He loved how she always rocked him afterwards.

“Do you think you could stop squashing my leg now?” she whispered.

“Oops! Sorry,” he immediately apologised, and changed position so that they were more comfortable. With tender strokes he caressed her face. “Were you really worried I’d be interested in Amy?” he asked softly.

Donna shrugged, but he knew what her true answer was. “I just wondered, you know, what with her being young, slim and ginger if you’d prefer her,” she eventually admitted.

The Doctor snorted his denial. “As if I would! Why would I want a slip of a girl when I can have a real woman? I have you and that’s all I shall ever want,” he told her sincerely.

“I’m sure she could do the angry act just as easily as I could,” she mused.

“I bet she can! But I don’t want her; it’s you and only you,” he confirmed, and kissed her sweetly.

She readily returned his kiss. “Good, because I plan on being here forever; until I die.”

“So… where do we do this next time? Have we decided yet?” he asked.

“Hang on and I’ll look at the list,” she replied, and went to move away; but he stopped her movements.

“It can wait; we’re in no hurry to move are we?” he asked, holding her body in place next to his.

“No,” she answered, cuddling back into his embrace. “We can leave all that for tomorrow.”

So they snuggled together, sharing their afterglow… right up ‘til the point that moisture pooled where it shouldn’t do and skin felt sticky and gross. Laughing together at their predicament they got up and headed for the bathroom. Perhaps it wouldn’t be tomorrow after all.


	2. Finding A Phwoaring Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy asks Eleven the inevitable question she is dying to know the answer to.

Amy crept down the TARDIS corridor, glancing every so often behind her to make sure she wasn't being watched; and continued to do so until she reached a door brightly painted in tones of purple and cream. She knew that this was the room of the former companion called Donna. The TARDIS had reluctantly supplied this information when Amy had petulantly asked... okay, demanded, to know!

Taking a deep breath to control her excitement, Amy grasped the door handle, turned it and stepped in. The lights flickered on, and before her stood Donna’s room, filled with the same purple and cream tones; from the carpet on the floor, on the bed, and up the walls. All of it giving the room a light, airy, but warm quality. On the double bed sat a soft toy that was remarkably like a teddy bear, except it definitely wasn’t a bear grinning at her in its own toyish way. It was cute, whatever it was!

Amy risked entering the room properly, fingering the texture of the bedcover as she went, and enjoying the feel of it. Why hadn’t she been given something like this? Still sweeping her gaze over every surface, she sat down onto the bed, giving it an experimental bounce as she did so. The bed certainly had an unusual quality to it! And she couldn’t help admiring the items placed on the dressing table as she focused her vision in that direction. Donna had certainly had good taste, she decided. The bedside cabinet, now next to her thigh, was proving to be too tempting; so with another cautionary glimpse toward the open door, she leaned forward and opened the top drawer.

It’s emptiness shook her! It was as if someone had made it their mission to rid it of its contents; in stark contrast to the dressing table. She flung herself across the bed to open the top drawer of the other bedside cabinet. Nothing was in there either! Why empty the drawers but leave other items lying about in the room? It didn't make any sense.

“Find what you were looking for?” asked the irritated but puzzled voice of the Doctor from the doorway. Without waiting for an answer, he too stepped into the room. “You really shouldn’t go snooping about in other people’s rooms, you know, Pond! Not onboard the TARDIS, anyway. Strange giblicks roam about in here, and you never know what they might force you to eat.”

Amy sighed. It was another one of his distraction tactics, she was sure of that. “I’m sorry, Doctor. I know I shouldn’t be in here, but I was curious,” she tried to explain.

“That much is obvious,” he replied. “Is this a general bed inspection? If it is I’d like to plead the Fifth Amendment.”

She threw him a confused frown. What was he on about now? Suddenly feeling even more foolish, she fingered the bedcover beneath her hand in agitation, before attempting to speak. “The thing is, Doctor, that I was curious about this room. I wanted to know more about Donna.”

His eyebrows quirked in recognition when she said the name, but he held his demeanour rigid otherwise. “You did? And why is that, Amy Pond?”

She couldn’t quite tell from his tone whether she was going to get an answer to her question or not, so she risked forging ahead anyway. “I met her tonight, when we were at the theatre,” she began.

“Tonight was that night was it?” he mumbled to himself. “And…?” he questioned her more loudly. “What did you want to know?”

“She...” Amy huffed as she tried to word what she wanted to know correctly. “You and her looked all... Were you two a couple?” she almost exploded at him.

His thoughts immediately turned inward. “We’re not a couple. And so not married. Never ever,” he quietly said to himself with a small chuckle. Then he noticed Amy still glaring at him expectantly. “What makes you ask that?”

That received even more indignant looks from Amy.

“Why do you think?! You were pawing at each other as you sat in that theatre box! As if you couldn’t wait to tear off clothing,” she answered through gritted teeth.

“You haven’t said,” he merely replied.

“Haven’t said what?” she threw back in obvious confusion.

“You haven’t said what you thought of my former self,” he pointed out, as if that had been a major part of their conversation so far.

Amy felt herself blush; both in anger and embarrassment. Surely he knew her answer to that one? He’d been quite spectacular in the flesh compared to his image she had seen; especially the way he had glowed when Donna had stood next to him. “I… Erm... Not too bad, you know, in the tuxedo get up. That look suits you,” she told him with a slight wiggle of her head.

The Doctor adjusted his tie knowingly. “Do you really think so? Anyway... I have a leaky chromotome to regulate so I’d better get back to it,” he answered, and made an inpatient ushering gesture for her to get out of the room.

Amy got up off the bed and sauntered out of the room. As she drew level with him she sympathetically asked, “Do you miss her?”

Something deep and hurtful flicked within his eyes for a moment and then his usual mask was back in place. “Yes,” he simply answered on a wistful sigh.

It was obvious to Amy that she shouldn’t press for more information yet. Perhaps she would leave it a while and try asking again later. He was bound to tell her eventually, wasn’t he? He was her best friend after all.

Strangely enough his thoughts were about his best friend too.

~o~o~

Amy wasn’t going to let it lie. During her next opportunity to find out information whilst being alone in the console room, she asked the TARDIS to show her any footage of Donna on file. Then she scolded the TARDIS before outright demanding to be shown, ending up threatening the ship with the meat tenderiser.

And as before, the TARDIS reluctantly caved in and gave her some of the information she craved. The monitor sprang into life, bombarding Amy with the sound of giggles. Amy gawped at the now familiar image of the Tenth Doctor and his companion Donna. They were laughing together and very obviously drunk as skunks!

Donna was wavering dangerously on the spot. “Listen, Gramps; we’re going to be a bit delayed getting to you. Something’s just come up,” she was saying straight into the lens, as if it was a webcam.

She then turned to the Doctor, who smirked cheekily back at her as he said, “‘Up’ being the operative word! Do you think…” At that point Donna stopped swaying and slowly slid down towards the deck until he quickly grasped her around the waist to keep her upright. “Getting a little ahead of ourselves there,” he told her whilst grinning broadly.

Throwing her arms out in a haphazard manner, she managed to fling her arms around his neck, and brought her head close to his. “Thanks for saving me from taking a nose dive, Spaceman. Can I… can I just… I need to tell you… something or other.”

He hiccupped, and then asked, “What do you need to tell me, Earthgirl?”

With a great deal of enthusiasm, that only the truly drunk can muster, she replied, “I bloody love you!”

The Doctor smiled warmly back at her. “And I bloody love you too! Shall we go celebrate that?”

At that point the video footage suddenly died on the screen, and Amy exclaimed her annoyance loudly; right before she noticed the current Doctor’s finger was holding down a button within her line of sight. She gasped in suppressed horror.

“Before you ask, no, we never sent that message. Donna felt it was too… too incriminating. Her family didn’t always approve of us… of her behaviour. Now then, Pond; where shall we go to next?” he sort of explained before veering away from the possible conversation.

“But you were…,” she stuttered, still in shock from what she had seen and heard.

“Very drunk,” he completed her sentence, as if to say that also completed the topic. “Now, how about an ionic storm over on the other side of Pluto? That sounds good for a laugh!”

“Doctor,” she tried to stop him as he found a tangent to wander off on.

“Or how about the twenty seventh century? I haven’t been there in a while. I hear it’s raining,” he babbled on.

“Doctor!” she interjected with more force this time.

He stopped dead in his tracks as he pirouetted around the console. “What, Pond?” he asked slightly testily.

Amy considered how to handle this latest development. “I get that you don’t want to talk about her, but it’s clear as day that you thought the world of each other,” she tried to reason. “When I saw you in the theatre the other day I thought you were up to something; well, to be frank, something highly dubious. And I don’t mean dubious in the way you normally carry on.” She paused for breath before ploughing on, hoping she wasn’t offending him. “I actually thought you were having sex in your theatre box; can you believe that? I could have sworn she was…” She huffed an embarrassed laugh as she waved a hand at him. “As if you would do such a thing, and in broad daylight like that! Or should I say in the dark, of an auditorium of all places. And don’t say anything because I know it’s stupid of me to think so.”

“No, not stupid,” he cautiously replied, and then used a finger to point at the console. “Shall I just press the random button?”

“Why not?” she replied, and smiled encouragingly. This had been a major breakthrough as far as she was concerned. He seldom mentioned his past, after all, so this was a rare insight.

Meanwhile the Doctor was mentally chastising the TARDIS for disclosing some of his secrets; and she apologised in turn, citing the petulant behaviour of his current companion. He really needed to go through some more protocols with his ship if he was going to actively avoid the subject of Donna Noble. Some things had to remain hidden, like a treasured possession. Amy didn’t need to know that his Tenth self had never gotten over losing her.

To comfort himself, he slipped a hand into his inner pocket and briefly fondled the golden band lying in there; and his one thought was: thank goodness Amy had not found Donna’s wedding ring. With normality resumed, he aimed the TARDIS for some random destination.


End file.
